


Dirty little secret

by LittleBluePenguins



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A different reunion indeed, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Caught having Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Episode: s05e05 Pena Dura, Licking, M/M, Masterbation, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Minor Threesome, Oswald is sad and horny, Other, Pining, Pining Oswald Cobblepot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Season/Series 05, Some Plot, Somewhere after the bridges blew until, sex with a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluePenguins/pseuds/LittleBluePenguins
Summary: -READ THE TAGS-Oswald missed Ed. He hadn't seen him since he asked Hugo Strange to save him, and now he was stuck trying to fill the void in his heart. It started off as an accident one night, but Oswald's time with his dog became his dirty little secret that helped him cope with the world falling apart around them.And he was only caught once.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward the Dog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Please read the tags! If you are not comfortable with the themes then don't read. I really don't need several comments expressing how they didn't like it when I've given enough warnings.
> 
> Contains Beasitality sex

No one knew what Oswald Cobblepot was doing behind closed doors when he returned to his bedroom. Many had heard the noises coming from his room, but no one had ever seen another person come or go which made them wonder who their boss was sleeping with. A few people thought it was Arthur Penn, but Penn didn't seem the type to top the boss. When he was often seen elsewhere during those times, it was safe to assume that he wasn't the mystery lover. 

People guessed and tried to make sense of it, but none of the theories added up. When people eventually speculated it was the dog he was most fond of, who was named after failed love and ex-best friend Edward Nygma, people laughed and shrugged it off. The theory made no sense. Penguin was many things, but he wasn't a dog fucker. 

Or at least, that's what they assumed.

The first time it was an accident. Oswald had been fully nude on all fours resting on his shoulders, attempting to finger himself when Edward had come up behind him. He tried to push the dog away, but the jolt of pleasure that ran through him when he felt a tongue swipe at his fingers made him pause. Slowly, he removed them and looked over his shoulder at the bulldog who immediately shoved his nose forward and licked at him. "Oh god," He moaned. The tongue quickly darted inside, licking deeper as his owner whined into his bedsheets. It was wrong. Oh so wrong to let him do this. But he wasn't thinking straight. He had never had sex before, this was all so new and exciting. Jerome had tried to take his virginity, but Oswald made sure he saved enough energy to fight the clown away if it ever came down to it.

Edward's tongue was warmer and thicker than his fingers, and easily managed to go deeper than they would ever reach. His eyes fell shut as he allowed Edward to continue, shifting his legs further apart. Edward pulled away with a happy snort, licked the outside again before going back in. "Ah! Good boy" Oswald mumbled, biting his lip, and his hand moved down to his erection. 

Soon, Edward pulled away again and began trying to mount Oswald, who quickly realised where this was going and tried to push himself back up. As oswald went to kneel back, Edward grunted and succesfully managed to mount him, which made his owner fall down face first into the covers. "Wa-wait" Oswald gasped in shock as he tried to pry his dog away, but Edward was stronger than he looked. The bulldog shifted closer, paws finding their way to his waist to hold him steady, and humped the air until he found what he was looking for.

Oswald gasped again as Edward slammed into him with his entire length, and began rutting aggressively. He moaned, hands gripping his sheets as his previous concerns of sex dissapeared, replaced with a new found arousal. Then, his hand found his erection again and he jerked himself off, attempting to match Edward's pace, but the dog was fucking him in fast unrhythmic thrusts. His legs trembled as he quickly felt an orgasm build up inside him, and he came all over his hand and bedsheets with a cry. Edward did not slow his pace, and Oswald spread his legs a bit further despite the small jolt of protest from his knee, and shifted until he suddenly felt Edward slam into the right spot. He cried out gasping, and Edward took that as appraisal.

Something big began to swell at the bottom of Edward's cock, and Oswald was breifly torn away from his high as Edward began to knot him. "Fuck. Ow, Ed" he grunted with a wince, grippping the covers desperately as his dog continued thrusting harder, his knot swelling until his penis became stuck. Edward thrusted a few more times before coming to a hault, resting on the back of his owner panting. 

Oswald bit his lip, knees still shaking with arousal as the cock inside him pressed against his prostate. He was a virgin before this, and had a breif idea of what sex with a man was like, but he didn't know about dogs getting stuck inside a partner. Praying no one would come in, he sighed and began tending to his painfully erect dick for the second time. His dog leant down and licked his spine affectionately, as Oswald moaned softly into his bed, and absentmindedly pushed himself back further against the cock for some more friction. In a seconds, he felt Edward's warm cum shoot inside him, and he whined at the new sensation. It was strange yet oddly arousing, and it didn't take him long to orgasm again.

The two stayed in the same position, before Edward's knot shrank enough for the dog to slip back out and lap up the mess from Oswald's thighs and ass, as the man just panted tiredly and mumbled appraisals. Once he had finished and moved away, Oswald collapsed onto his side and petted his companion as he curled up beside him. "Good boy, Eddie"

After that, his time alone with Edward became a frequent past time. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't stop thinking of how it felt, and how he'd never have anyone else fuck him anyway. Edward seemed eager enough, so who would it hurt anyway? Oswald made sure to spare enough time, leaving an extra ten minute window incase Edward took longer than usual. His people were scared of him anyway, so he was certain no one was about to walk in on him. They all knew they'd end up dead if they barged in on their leader, even if they had no idea what he was actually doing behind closed doors. 

For his size, Edward lasted quite a while. He would fuck Oswald for ages before he would knot, stuck deep inside his owner, who was able to get off to the feeling of the dick inside him alone while waiting for him to dismount. Towards the start he could close his eyes and imaging Ed fucking him instead, which was easy as him and his dog shared the same name, but he was seeming to do that less and less the longer it went on. Of course Oswald would still fantasize it. But he knew deep down that Ed would never love him back. So what was the point in imaging someone else? 

Despite the fact no one knew what was really going on, he did have a close call. One time Penn had knocked on the door and told him that Jim was waiting downstairs to talk, and Oswald had to bite back the noises caught in his throat and steady his voice to reply. He then panicked knowing Jim was impatient, especially in these trying times, and Edward was nowhere near finishing. There was no way he would make it downstairs soon enough, and he was worried Jim would barge in if he took too long. So he was surprised to find Jim and Harvey still waiting 15 minutes later, even if they looked pissed at the delay. He had left Edward upstairs, worried they would piece together what he was doing if they saw his dog was erect, but, like his namesake, he was smart and managed to find a way through the door. As if that wasn't bad enough, he began jumping up the two detectives, who watched as he held the dog back by the collar, face and ears burning red.

The affair went on for months, as the apocalyptic remains of Gotham dishevelled before him. The city he knew and loved was falling apart more and more each day, and Oswald would start to spend longer with his dog. Sometimes it was randomly throughout a single day, other times he would just stay in the same position afterwards incase his dog decided to go for round two. His leg disagreed with him during those days, but it slowly became a comfort for him. It was hard for him to be happy when he had lost everything, and maybe, just maybe, having sex was the only thing that made him feel wanted anymore. He knew his workers didn't love him as he wished they would. He knew because no one ever had except from his parents, and no one ever would. 

Everyday he worried about Ed. Everyday he wondered where his friend had dissapeared to, or if he was still alive. But Ed was smart, he'd take care of himself. So when Oswald finally got the news that Ed was the cause of Haven's destruction, the previous flame for justice had been snuffed out. He felt numb. This wasn't right. Ed wasn't that kind of killer, he always had a motive and a reason. But yet he heard himself whispering the same phrase to himself throughout the day. _Ed, what have you done?_ The constant wondering and anxiety for his friend became too much, and he lead his dog upstairs to relieve the stress in the only way he seemed to know how anymore.

Edward's stubby tail wagged in anticipation as he watched his owner strip off his clothes with ease, and climb onto the bed with his head down and ass in the air. "Eddie" he called with a pat on his thigh, and Edward climbed onto the bed with an excited woof. Oswald saw the tip of his penis already poking out as the dog approached excitedly. As routine, Edward briefly licked at his hole before mounting him with ease and slamming in. Oswald whined at the harsh entry, but he enjoyed the roughness of Edward's thrusts too much to care. "Fuck" he sighed and shut his eyes as the bulldog fucked him hard and fast, knowing exactly what he was doing, and where to go. 

"Good boy Eddie, yes" He gasped and pushed back against him instinctively, earning a satisfied bark in reply at the appraisal. His legs twitched as arousal sparked to his own cock, but before he could touch himself he heard a voice. 

"...Oswald...?" 

His racing heart suddenly stopped as he heard it. Him. His eyes snapped open and he looked over in horror at his best friend and crush, who was pointing a gun at him. "E-E-Ed?" He stuttered in panic.

Ed stared back at Oswald. He was disgusted that his former friend was having sex with a dog, but it also made him feel...weird. His blue eyes were wide in panic as he stared at him, while the dog continued to fuck him harder as if asserting dominance over the newcomer. The king of Gotham was making himself his dog's bitch. A dog who shared his name, probably due to Oswald's feelings towards him. _If that's how he feels_. He heard a whisper inside his head, but he wasn't sure which half of him it was from. Not really sure what came over him, Ed tucked the gun away, walked over to the foot of the bed and looked down at Oswald, unzipping his pants.

Oswald watched his half hard penis sprung free, before Ed shifted closer and brushed the tip across his lips. As Edward thrusted into him from behind Oswald mouth was repeatedly pushed against it. He glanced up at Ed breifly to make sure this was actually happening, before his tongue darted out to give his head a few experiment licks. Then, Ed grabed his hair in his fists and began fucking his mouth without hesitation. Oswald moaned around it and began sucking, while the dog growled and thrusted harder, almost possesively. Realisation dawned on him that he was being dominated on both ends by his two Edward's, and the thought alone made him climax with a loud groan. 

He looked up at Ed, almost in disbelief that the man he loved, the man who did not love him back, was fucking his mouth so enthusiastically. The looks on his face was that of pleasure, but a desire to dominate. His perfect white teeth were bared and clenched as he panted, watching Oswald with half closed eyes. He was enjoying it. This wasn't just some power play, _Ed was enjoying it_. Oswald moaned again at the realisation. Even if Ed still didn't love him, even if he was still going to kill him after this, some part of Oswald was glad this momemt finally came. 

It didn't take long for Ed to cum inside his mouth, and Oswald swallowed it as he slowly pulled back out, almost surprised at what happened. Edward continued to fuck him, as Oswald panted tiredly watching the other man as he stepped away.

Ed pulled his pants back up and crouched down so he was eye level, "You better start explaining some things. But first....did you name your dog after me?" 


End file.
